To Try Again
by Asher Elric
Summary: Sirius Black is arrested and charge with the deaths of Harry, James and Lily Potter. His family, however, aren't going to let the Minister condemn Sirius to Azkaban for life. As the Muggles say Try, try again.
1. All Hallow's Night

**To Try Again**

**Fandom - Harry Potter**

**Pairings - none**

**Rating - PG13**

**Summary - Regulus Black refuses to believe that his older brother killed the Potter's. Baby Harry is missing and presumed dead. Sirius is in Azkaban and his Mother is clamoring for a fair trial. She also wants Sirius to trust and to love her again. Severus Snape comes to the rescue. **

**Chapter 1 - All Hallows Night**

The giggling of children as they went from home to home gathering candy, a bright, full moon night. The star shone in all their glory while a long, far off howl could be heard. The Church was lit with candles, the priest and the Nuns praying in unison. The cheerfulness of the small village wasn't lost upon the man as he made his way through the throngs of people. Even though it was late, later than any child should be about at night, he was not worried.

The one home that was devoid of any light stood like that of a single lamp in a winter blizzard. It called to him. He knew, he knew who were hiding inside. He would kill them. He had tried three previous times and had failed. He was the Dark Lord Voldemort, he did not fail! Never would he fail again, this would be the last he would see, or hear of the Potters.

A simple unlocking spell got him inside. He stood there for scant moments. Then, Potter noticed him. "Lily! Get up stairs! I'll try to hold him off!" James Potter said, wand in hand. He extended his arm, but he was too slow. Voldemort chuckled darkly as the green light of the killing curse hit James Potter full on. The man was knocked backwards, and didn't move. Stone, cold, dead.

He turned to the stairway. Lily Potter had run, better that she run outside. But in a panic she hadn't thought of it. He heard a door shut, a baby cry. He walked up those stairs with a purpose, his dark robes billowed about his ankles. He shot the door open with the protego spell. Advancing on the woman, who wasn't crying, but she was begging him; "Please, don't kill Harry! Take me instead, but don't kill -" her words were cut off as the green light enveloped her like a blanket. She dropped.

The child stood in his crib, looking up at Voldemort with fear and wonder in his eyes. The child wasn't crying though. Voldemort leveled his wand at the child, and said those two, earth shaking words - "Adava Kadavra!"

* * *

The roar of the motor bike interrupted the silence of the village street. No lights in the pumpkins were lit, the church was black. No one was giggling. Sirius Black noticed this odd mood. All Hallows Night was his favorite holiday, he usually spent it with James, Lily, Peter and Remus. However, Albus had given him an important mission and he had to miss the normalcy of this night.

But, he had endeavored to make a late night visit with some treats for Harry. However, he did not imagine that he would find Hagrid on the front stoop looking horribly perplexed.

He knocked the engine of the bike off and jumped from the saddle; "Hagrid? What's brought you here?" Sirius asked.

"Professor Dumbledore sent me," Hagrid replied with a scratch of his ear.

"And?" Sirius prompted.

"Well, it's a strange thing indeed, but I canno' seem to find Baby Harry,"

That got Sirius' attention; "What do you mean?"

"He isn't here,"

"Who is?"

"James an' Lily are dead," the giant sniffed. This hit Sirius with a cold feeling in his gut. His best friends were dead, it could have been but one person who had done it as well. Sirius remembered hearing that vow, Voldemort had killed them, just as he had promised.

"Where is Harry?" Sirius prompted, he took a step forwards to go into the house, but Hagrid held him back.

"No, Sirius, you canno' go in dere," Hagrid said. Sirius tried to wiggle out of the Giants grasp. It was, of course, no use. And, Sirius didn't use violent magic against friends, unless they deserved it.

"Let me go! I have to go inside! I have to see James!" Sirius had to look up at Hagrid. The giant had tears rolling down his eyes.

"We cannot allow that," someone said. Sirius blinked. More hands and he was turned to see that Fudge and Aurors had just shown up. How had he missed the popping of them arriving?

"What do you mean?"

"Sirius Leigh Black, you are under arrest for the murders of James, Harry and Lily Potter," Kingsly Shacklebolt informed him.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore met Minerva McGonagall on the front stoop of the Malfoy Manor; "Good evening," he greeted her. She held a sleeping baby in her arms, and glared at him.

"This is wrong, Albus," she informed him, "Sirius Black has been arrested for the murders," she continued.

"I had heard," Albus replied drolly.

"You left a dead baby that looks like Harry in that crib, I know you did," she waved a finger at him.

"The child must be kept safe, Lucius and Narcissa have been wanting a child for a long time now," Albus explained.

"Oh? And how exactly are we to keep this secret? Lucius works at the Ministry of Magic and has Fudge in his purse strings," Minerva glanced at the stone mansion.

"They will keep it secret, they know what is at stake if they betray my confidence," Albus replied. The gates to the home opened wide as if on command, signaling the end of the conversation.

* * *

Regulus Black, along with his Mother Walburga following behind him. She wore bright, crisp red robes with her black hair in a bun. Wisps had escaped and framed her face. If Sirius had been born a girl, he would look like their mother. Orion met them at the entrance of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement.

"They have him in a holding cell, we're allowed to see him," Orion said.

"They cannot keep me away from my son," Walburga informed him, her grey eyes flashed dangerous light as she said these words. The Aurors close enough to hear them moved back. No one messed with the Black family and got away with it. They'd be lucky if the family left without blowing some thing up!

Orion led the way to a steal door set within the wall between to desks. An Auror let them inside without a word. Walburga stepped through first. Her son, Sirius, was sitting with his knees to his chest, arms encircling and his head resting upon his knees. He shook, she suspected he was crying.

Ever since his first year at Hogwarts, Sirius had done everything to defy the family - Walburga even bore the tattoo of the Death Eaters. This was the one person of their family who had gone against the norm. But, that did not mean that she didn't love him any less.

"Sirius?" she called softly.

"Mum!" his voice was shaky, but he looked up, his face was dry, "What are you lot doing here?" he asked, purely curious as to their appearance.

"We're here to make sure your all right," Regulus supplied.

"I am unhurt, if that's what you mean," Sirius replied. He gave his younger brother a small, if slightly sad, sneer.

"Of course you are," Regulus replied. Sirius sighed.

"He killed James and Lily, Hagrid said that he couldn't find Harry, but then Fudge just informed me that Harry was found dead, in the crib, quite odd, that, don't you think?"

"Quite, or the Giant is a bit dense," Regulus snorted.

"Well, Hagrid is simple, that's true, but he wouldn't miss a crying baby, now would he?" Sirius raised an eye brow.

"Where are you going with this, son?" Orion asked. Sirius bit his cheek. They had gone their separate ways after he had gotten out of Hogwarts, why they were suddenly here, supporting him, was unknown and a bit scary to think of.

"It means that something fishy is going on, that's what, Harry must be alive," Sirius looked at the far wall, his grey eyes misting over. Walburga pulled him into her arms and Sirius lent against her. Not crying, but needing the comfort all the same.

"I am sorry, Sirius," she whispered.

"It's all my fault," Sirius gasped, trying to hold back the tears.

"No it isn't," Regulus said, "You weren't even there when it happened,"

"It is, Regulus, you don't understand," Sirius shook his head, over his mothers should he gave Regulus a most perturbed look.

"I switched, I suggested it. I was afraid that Voldemort would get them through me, so I asked James if I could switch from being his secret keeper, I switched with Peter - who isn't here!" Sirius growled. His eyes grew sharp with anger.

"Neither is Lupin," Orion pointed out.

"It's full moon, it'd be dangerous for Remus to show up," Sirius sighed. He pulled away from his mother.

"Fudge isn't going to do jack shit," He muttered, "I know where I am going to end up, that's fine, but I wish I was going for an actual crime,"

"You want revenge on Pettigrew," Regulus said. Sirius nodded.

"I wish I had enough time to go after that little rat!" He turned and punched the wall. No dent was left behind as he pulled his fist away. His knuckles were red. Walburga took his hand, she pinched his wrist but Sirius didn't look at her. He hung his head and his shoulders dropped.

"They're dead, it hasn't dawned on me, but they're dead,"

"Sirius, we'll try and get this fixed," Orion promised.

"Why? I am a horrible son to you, why do you care?" Sirius asked.

"Because we love you, isn't that enough?" Walburga put a hand under Sirius' chin. She kissed the tip of his nose and gave him a motherly smile.

* * *

A/N - Okay, guess what's going to happen if you can.


	2. Enter the Potions Apprentice

**To Try Again**

**Chapter 2 - Enter the Potions Apprentice**

He shouldn't have been awed when the scenery changed so drastically. The cold room that Sirius was encased in was cold and metallic grey. The young man was curled up in a corner. Looking so lost that it physically hurt to watch him.

Severus Snape didn't like Sirius Black, nor his friends. But he would have given anything to have more friends like that, though he never mentioned Lily. She understood, of course she didn't like it, she had no problems being friends with a Slytherin. But, he would have huge problems if he were friends with a Gryffindor.

However, after that run in with Lupin on the Full Moon night of three years ago; he and Sirius had come to terms in their relationship, they had kept it on the down low - but the war had driven a stake through what they could have had.

"Black?" Severus said in a monotone.

"Snape, fancy seeing you here," Sirius looked up, the devil-may-care-grin that he had given Severus didn't reach his eyes, which were devoid of all light, and hope. He hadn't been around any Dementors, which meant that Sirius felt his friends death heartily.

In his own way, Severus felt for the death of Lily, and Harry. The child that should have been his. They should have married, dated during their Hogwarts years. James Potter had poached. He stole the girl that, even now, Severus was madly in love with.

"I came because Mrs. Black asked me to come," Severus explained.

"Dear ol' Mum has a trick up her sleeve, does she?" Sirius asked. The grin disappeared and Severus could see a care worn Sirius Black in its wake.

"Where were you?" Severus asked.

"I can't tell you that, I really can't tell you anything," Sirius shrugged.

"What do you mean?" Severus took a seat in the one chair, which was bolted to the floor.

"Well, it's a funny thing. But do you ever get that feeling that you've forgotten something important, but when you try to remember you just get this horrible head ache and feel like you're about to explode?"

"A memory charm, and a strong one, if I should guess," Severus explained.

"Yeah, that's what I'm thinking. I was with Dumbledore when I left for James and Lily. I was going to drop in for a few minutes, see Harry and leave. But Hagrid was there…" Sirius stopped. He bit his lip.

"Go on," Severus encouraged.

"Hagrid said that he couldn't find Harry, then Regulus told me, when he and my parents visited, that Harry was found dead in the crib, but…that doesn't make any sense at all," Sirius sighed wearily.

"Of course not," Severus agreed.

"Look, I know that you and I never got along, not till recently - but…I have to ask you something," Sirius glanced at the floor.

"I don't want to believe it,"

"No, it wasn't Pettigrew," Severus replied. Sirius blinked.

"It…wasn't…?"

"No, and I am not supposed to tell you anything either, but no one memory charmed me," Severus said. He cross his legs at the ankles and stretched them out.

"Wow…I thought for sure that Voldemort had found out…" Sirius muttered.

"There is a lot more going on than you know about," Severus said. He gave Sirius a look that said "don't ask".

"So what's going to happen now, it didn't sound as if I'd get a fair trial. Not that I think I could put up a good defense, I mean, I don't know exactly what I was doing before Dumbledore," Sirius lent against the wall.

"We'll think of something, no one is exactly happy with this scenario," Severus muttered.

"What, you believe me?" Sirius asked, he didn't think that any one would. Even his parents and Regulus believing him was a long shot. He had figured that they were helping him because of duty.

"Look, despite what you and your family with all that drama, they do care for you. That summer when you ran away, Mrs. Black was crying, and I have never seen her cry. But she refused to beg you to come back even though Regulus was ready to drag you back," Severus gave the other a hard stare.

"So believe it, we do believe that you'd never do that, especially to your best friend, a friend you've never gone against, ever!"

"Wow, Sev, I don't know what to say to that!" Sirius' small smile was all the reward Severus knew he'd get for that little speech.

"Lupin is here, he wants to speak to you," Severus said mildly. He got up from the chair.

* * *

Remus Lupin looked sickly, he was in need of a lie down to be sure. But, he had to make sure that Sirius was all right. Severus exited the room and held the door open for Lupin, who gave a nod and a quiet "Thank you" as he entered.

"Sirius!" Remus didn't smile, he didn't feel at all happy to see his best friend.

"Moony! Are you all right?" Sirius got up to take Remus into his arms. The Marauders had always taken care of Moony after the Full Moon. By helping him at his home, or bringing him food and sweets at Hogwarts.

"I'm fine, better than you, perhaps," Remus replied.

"Sit down before you fall down, Moony," Sirius gave his best smile. Remus felt like crying, but held it back just in time.

"Peter told me what had happened," Remus said, "I'm sorry, I…know you didn't do it, if that helps at all, but they won't take a Werewolves word for it," Remus shook his head, "I am the worst character witness for you,"

"It's all right, Moony," Sirius replied softly.

"So, Peter didn't give the secret, like I had thought?"

"He must have, but inadvertently, possibly someone he trusted, above everyone else," Remus replied.

"Of course we Marauder's knew, we always know each others secrets, this was someone outside our circle. I don't mean another student either, like Snape or someone…" Remus trailed off.

"A teacher, perhaps one of the Professors," Sirius muttered.

"Or someone who looked like a professor," Remus put in.

"Oh joy, this can't get any worse," Sirius sighed.

"They could give you the Dementors Kiss,"

"Did you have to point that out?" Sirius glared.

"Sorry, Padfoot," Remus gave an apologetic look.

"The problem now, is what are we going to do? If I'm in Azkaban…or worse…we still have Prongs, Lily and Harry's murderer out there,"

"I know, I had thought about going to Dumbledore but…" Remus stopped.

"You suspect him?"

"I know it sounds silly," Remus shook his head.

"It's all right,"

"But, we trust him with our lives, Padfoot, if he did do this, or have someone else do this…I don't want him to know that we know," Remus explained.

"I wouldn't either,"

"I'll try and find their killer, Sirius, but I'll need help, I don't think I shall find it from the Order, either,"

"I know, do what you can,"

"I am sorry," Remus whispered, he stood from the chair and this time it was he that gave Sirius a comforting hug.

"Marauders forever," Remus said.

"Friends forever," Sirius replied.

* * *

Mrs. Black was waiting for Remus as he stepped out of the holding cell. She gave the young man a once over look. Lupin didn't seem at all bothered by it, it was as if that happened to him all the time.

"Come with me," she said and turned. Lupin glanced at Mr. Black, Regulus and Severus who were chatting off to the side. Regulus gave a nod and Remus hurried after Mrs. Black.

"I am sure that you heard about the crimes the Ministry has directed towards my son," she said as they entered the elevator, no one followed them and so they were free to talk.

"Yes, ma'am, I did," Remus replied.

"What do you think?" she turned to him. Her eyes were the same grey as Sirius' . Remus felt that if Sirius had been born a girl, he would look exactly like this woman before him.

"Sirius would never do such a thing. He's headstrong, and reckless, but then so was James. They were perfect for each other. We all stood up for each other in our ways. Sirius with a pointed wand, James with a prank, me…I did my fair share of hexing, Peter wasn't the best with magic but he helped in his own way," Remus explained. They got off at the ground floor.

Mrs. Black took his arm and wrapped her own around his. They strode towards the cafeteria.

"You're the Werewolf?" she asked.

"Er - yes…"

"I had thought I heard Regulus and Severus talk about…that night when you almost killed Severus. It was partly his fault, he knew he shouldn't have been out of the Slytherin common room at that time of night, even if he had an inkling of what you lot were doing, that's why the Ministry never heard about it," she said. They were shown a table.

Mrs. Black ordered for both of them. When their waitress was gone she leaned back in her chair; "What does Dumbledore think?"

"He…he believes that Sirius, in a fit of rage, killed them," the 'them' was of course Lily, James and Harry Potter. But Remus didn't even want to say that in so many words. Walburga found this fact to be heartening. Remus Lupin, Werewolf, half-breed by Ministry standards, was so devoted to her son, a pure-blood, that he would be very careful of what he said and how he said it.

"I had suspected as much," she nodded.

"I don't know what else to say," Remus shook his head.

"It is fine, you just support my son however you can, that is all I ask," Walburga replied.

"I'd go to Azkaban myself, for Padfoot," Remus whispered. She pretended not to hear.

Their order came and they ate silently. When they were finished Remus insisted that he pay. He wouldn't take no arguments from her since that was what a gentleman did.

"Thank you," Walburga said. Remus nodded. Then he was gone into the throngs of witches and wizards.

* * *

Remus collapsed, bonelessly, into his easy chair. His flat was small, lit only by the fire, outside it was snowing and Muggles went their way as the Christmas Holiday quickly approached. He didn't understand why Christmas shopping was started so soon after Halloween. He figured it was the hype the industry put on it.

He refused to do any shopping till December. It had always annoyed him, the Christmas music playing all the time, and never different songs, but the same song, one version from every Muggle band, or so it seemed.

These thoughts kept him away from thinking of Sirius, for two parsecs. Then his thoughts came to Sirius and Azkaban and how Padfoot would need a warm cloak if he were to spend years in that prison. But he hadn't a warm cloak. He had left over cloaks from Hogwarts. He could mend those, and configure them into something nice and toasty. With a never ending warming spell on it.

Having a purpose in his dreary life. Remus went to dig out the cloaks.

* * *

A/N - Okay, there we go. More to come soon.


	3. In Capable Hands

**To Try Again**

**Part 3 - In Capable Hands**

Sirius crossed his arms and pursed his lips. He refused to talk. For more than one reason, the first being that he didn't like Fudge, never had and never will. The man was a bumbling fool and his assistant, Delores Umbridge was a bitchy bullfrog. She was older than him by four years, had been put into Ravenclaw, but some how should have ended up in Slytherin. She wore horrible pink robes and she tried to glamour away her wart, but it bulged out even more by whatever spell she used.

"Black, we know all about you, how you joined You-know-who and are his right hand man," Fudge was saying. Sirius blinked but otherwise didn't react to the words. They'd know, if they truly wanted to find out, they could cast spells on his right arm and find/remove any glamour charm he had used to hide any tattoo that might have been there. But, Sirius knew that there wasn't one.

They just wanted someone to take the blame for the death of the Potters. It was him, of course, their theory was that he had lost his mind for a few moment and had cast the Killing Curse on them all. Which was fabricated lie. Sirius always hated liars.

The door to the cell opened and there stood his mother. She strode in, her dark green robes fluttering about her feet as she put herself right behind Sirius, her hands on her hips and her dark grey eyes glaring at Fudge and Umbridge. She didn't say a word. The thing with the Black family, when they were mad, upset, or certain of themselves was that with one, finely tuned look (or glare) - they could make anyone squirm.

It took several seconds for The Look to take hold, but when it did - Sirius couldn't help but be most amused by it. His Mother was the one woman he knew who could pull it off successfully with two of the worst politicians the Wizarding World had puked up from its bowels.

"I shall not have my son interrogated without his Lawyer present," she announced as if all there should have been aware of this fact. At the door stood a man that Sirius did not recognize. He was tall with brown hair and eyes, he wore a tweed suit with a red polka-dotted bow-tie, and he clutched a brief case to him nervously.

Anthony Pruett - not related to the Weasely family in any way, stepped to the table and placed his breif case upon it, he drew out some papers and handed them to the Minister.

"You have no grounds to hold Mr. Black, this is from Samantha Bones of the Auror department. Mr. Black is free to leave, but he is to stay with his family at their Ancestral home," Anthony quivered and stuttered as he said this. Sirius gave him a confused look.

"What?" he finally asked.

"I'll explain it at home, darling, come now, its much too cold and you'll catch the Mites," Walburga said. Sirius nodded and stood. They stepped around the Lawyer and out of the door where Sirius was taken into a hug by his father.

"Let's go home, Regulus and Severus are waiting for us," Orion said. Sirius nodded again. This was not what he had been expecting. He knew that he didn't think like the rest of his family. He was cunning, but he was more loyal and he didn't want power. He would rather go and find a fight than sit on the side lines and manipulate.

He stepped into the fire place first; "The Noble house of Black," and then he disappeared.

_ _ _

He found his younger brother and Severus Snape in the kitchen, with their heads bowed over a cauldron. It simmered and smelled of fried jelly, which wasn't at all a good smell and reminded Sirius immensely of Umbridge.

"What are you blokes doing with that?" Sirius pointed to the cauldron.

"This? It was mothers idea," Regulus replied with a smile. Sirius gave him a raised eyebrow in question. Regulus shrugged.

"She should explain," was all Sirius got. He sat down on the bench and was served tea by Kreatcher. Footsteps behind him made him turn to see his Mother and Father entering the kitchen.

"Mum, what's going on? You've been manipulating again," Sirius said, he gave her his 'The Look' but she just laughed and flopped her hand about.

"It's brilliant, and…we'll have a second go at the whole family thing," she grinned at him. Sirius looked around. All of a sudden quite aware that his self preservation feeling had kicked in.

"Ummm….okay…"

"Finish your tea, honey," Walburga encouraged. Sirius had mostly downed it, there was one swallow left. It was only then that he noticed the dark specks of something floating in the amber liquid.

"What a time to be dense," he muttered, but did as he was told.

_ _ _

Waking up was a slow endeavor, but, he felt as if he needed to know what had happened to him. He felt warm and his head laid against something so soft that it called for him to go back to sleep. He didn't want to. So, he swam up and through the darkness.

Eyelids fluttered, the soft glow of moon light told him that it was night, possibly very late, but it was only a half moon, three more weeks to a Full Moon. He didn't have to worry about Remus. Not exactly fully awake, he took some time to glance about the room. Four poster bed, blankets in a twist about him. A lone lamp glowed.

That's right, he had been afraid of the dark as a child, he had gotten over that once he had been to Hogwarts. So why..? Something in the shadows moved. Sirius sat up to get a better look. Whatever it was, he didn't want it to eat him - why the hell was he thinking that? He had battled Death Eaters, got stranded on the sides of mountains and almost stepped on by Giants. He had no need to be afraid of something eating him!

"Kreatcher?" he called out softly.

"Young Master Black asleep he should be," Kreatcher said, coming forward and into the light of both the lamp and the moon. Sirius sighed. He had been having dreams again. That was why he had awaken and freaked from the movement of the House Elf.

"What time is it?" Sirius asked, his voice a whisper.

"Half past five," Kreatcher replied. He had been too tired from the interrogations the Ministry had put him through, he had timed it, as close as he could. There was one every thirty minutes or so. He had gotten one meal the entire time he was there, he remembered. His mother wouldn't be too happy, but he wasn't about to tell her this.

Two big hands pushed him back onto the mattress. Sirius made a worried noise, but a finger on his nose calmed him; "Sleep," was all Kreatcher said as he was tucked back into the blankets. Kreatcher snapped his fingers as there was a sudden golden light, it dispersed second after, making Sirius blink at the hardness of it.

"Kreatcher…what was that?" Sirius asked. Something in the back of his mind demanded to be thought about, it was very important, but, he couldn't remember what it was. He felt drowsy all of a sudden and he couldn't hold back a yawn.

"Good night, Young Master Black,"

- - -

_Black robes swished in the mist of the early settling night. Scotland, in a dense forest, reminded him more of the Forbidden Forest now that he was trying to evade the Death Eaters. He dared not breathe too hard, nor move. _

"_Where is he?" Knot, he recognized the voice, asked. _

"_I s-s-saw him running for cover," Wormtail, the traitor. He couldn't believe it. Wormtail was a Death Eater…how…?_

"_Find him! Pettigrew, you're a rat! Turn into your Animagus form and find Black!" Lucius Malfoy yelled. Sirius dared to hunker down in the bushes. He managed to get a look through the dense leaves of Pettigrew transforming. _

_He hoped that Peter would be dense and not come his way, but, he had retained some sort of cleverness and was running right for his hiding spot. Which meant that he had to fight his way out of this situation. Why the hell had he gone on this crazy mission in the first place?_

_He stood and sent a hex towards the rat…_

_- - -_

"Reducto!"

The curse, if only yelled, went wild. The magic swirled about the room in a desperate attempt to work properly. It bounced from one mirror on the burrow to a second wall mirror before the door opened and it whizzed past Regulus. It burnt itself out on the wall behind him. Turning the wallpaper into cinders.

"Wow," Regulus breathed.

"Where is he?" Sirius jumped out of bed, he raced for the door but was picked up by Regulus.

"Don't play for him, Reg! Where is Wormtail!"

"No, Sirius, you don't' understand…" Regulus said quickly. It was then that Sirius noted the Regulus held him firmly in his arms and wasn't about to let Sirius run away. Things were also bigger and for some odd reason he felt his level of sight had shifted.

"Regulus, what have you done to me?" Sirius leveled a glare.

"We're protecting you," Regulus turned to carry his older brother down the stairs. Sirius thought about this. Protecting. Why would he need protecting? There was no evidence of him killing his friends and their baby. He hadn't seen his wand, but no doubt it had been tested, and with that failure they had turned to him for an admonishment of guilt. Which he hadn't given.

Regulus walked into the kitchen where breakfast sat on the table. Sirius was passed to Walburga who plunked him down on her lap. Now, Sirius had though he had been denying the height thing for long enough. He looked up at his smiling Mother.

"Okay, what have you done now?"

"Sirius, my Little One!" she hugged him to her bosom and wouldn't let go.


End file.
